


【汉克x康纳】Who’s daddy’s good boy?

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: *HE彩蛋后，康纳成为警探设定。*PWP. spanking，daddy kinky，licking，dirty talk.*To 闷毛.





	【汉克x康纳】Who’s daddy’s good boy?

 

 

“汉克，马库斯称呼他之前照顾的人类为Dad.”

警局下班前，康纳突然对坐在他对面的汉克说了这么一句。

“哦嚯。”满心思盘算着晚饭的汉克并没有太仔细听康纳对他说什么。

“我收到卡姆斯基的邮件，他邀请我周末去他家……”

某个名字让汉克集中了精神，“什么？那个男人让你去做什么？我们案子查完了没必要再去找那个疯子。”

“……他在邮件里表达了，”康纳停了一下，换成卡姆斯基的声线念到，“作为你的父亲我当然希望经常看到自己的孩子。”

“去他的！他算你什么父亲。没有一个父亲会那样对自己的儿子！”

“汉克，那什么才称得上父亲呢？”

“父亲……”科尔忽然就闯进了汉克的脑里，勾起了他内心最深的痛，“反正我是最糟糕的那种父亲。”现在的汉克很快就从丧子之痛走了出来，随后他用奇怪的眼神看了看康纳，“你开始思考哲学问题了？”

这回轮到康纳满脸疑惑。汉克比划着说：“我不知道仿生人觉醒后也会思考我从哪里来到哪里去这些问题。”

“模控生命制造了我，我并不疑惑我从哪里来。只是我不明白为什么仿生人会有'父亲'？”

“也不是所有人类都有父亲。”

“副队长？”康纳并没有汉克上学前的资料，但他有个不太好的预感。

“我也不知道我父亲是谁，所以不用想太多，那不会有结果的。”汉克站起来隔着显示屏拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“晚上我们吃中华料理，我请客。”

“谢谢你汉克，可仿生人不需要进食。”

“你们都自由了，想吃就吃。别以为我看不出来你小子喜欢尝鲜了。”

“我的舌头只是个检测装置……”

“你他妈到底去不去？！”

“我来开车。”

“操。”

 

虽然康纳如他说的不需要吃东西，但他还是非常开心地把所有菜品都“尝”了一遍。

“恶……康纳你下次再敢把舔过的食物放回原位我保证我一定会把你舌头拔下来。”坐在副驾的汉克一脸嫌弃地看着康纳的侧脸，他很认真地思考把车窗放下来吐的可行性。康纳开着这辆老爷车飞快地超车并道再超车，汉克有理由认为他把头一伸出去就会被刮走。

“浪费食物是不好的行为。况且，我的舌头是最先进的采证设备，具有完善的消毒杀菌程序。从理论上说，我的舌头甚至比盘子干净。”

“你他妈放回去也不告诉我……恶……我真的要吐了。”

“可你也亲过我，舔过我的舌头。”康纳面无表情地过了一个急弯，“我不认为这之间有什么差别。”

“哦，我们玩完了，你竟然敢这时候提。”

“你知道我能扫描出你是否在撒谎，副队长。我十分确信你并没有厌倦我并且你的心跳脉搏都显示你很激动，按照人类的说法，我们正处于热恋中。”

“我们真的玩完了。”汉克用手捂住脸，“我他妈不可能看上你这种人。”

“我一开始也不认为我会爱上一个人类。汉克，我们到家了。”

汉克一把拉住要开门下车的康纳，拽着领子把人拉到面前：“现在我想念你的舌头了。”

康纳没说话，他顺从地凑上去吻住了汉克，热烈而温柔地攻城略地，他那些下流的备选回答得放到房间里去说了，再在车上搞起来他可没办法找出更多的借口搪塞清洁仿生人了。

结果康纳没机会把下流话放到了房间里去。

汉克刚把康纳推进门，仿生人就扯掉了他的外套；汉克致力于研究模控生命配发的皮带扣时，康纳抱着他疯狂用舌头探索人类的嘴巴。路过客厅时，汉克不小心被相扑绊倒了，康纳不得不停下来安抚相扑，祈求家里的第三位成员能给他们一个安静的夜晚。

“如果不是相扑，我能创下把你脱光的纪录。”汉克躺在地上，他被绊倒后就没打算爬起来——他晚上没喝酒。

相扑是条乖狗狗，它看自己的毯子被铲屎官占了一时半会不打算还给它后，甩甩尾巴跑了。没感觉到自己欺负了狗狗的俩个人继续之前的角力，康纳的领带裤子被丢得老远和汉克的夹克作伴去了。

“我以为你会很喜欢我穿制服的样子。”康纳说这句话时，他全身上下只剩下一件衬衫挂在手臂上，而他本人则跨坐在汉克身上。

“Jesus，你在暗示我在警局就上了你吗？”汉克突然意识到他干了件蠢事，懊恼地锤了下地板：“那我他妈在局子里演戏有什么意义。”

“事实上，警局的同事正想给你办一个庆祝会，庆祝你终于肯直面自己的性取向了。”

“Fuck.我他妈才不是什么深柜，谁能想到有一天我会跟一只安卓绑定。”

“我要提醒你副队长，你这句话涉嫌歧视。”

“有本事你去告我。”汉克上下打量了一下坐在自己身上的仿生人，“你确定要在这个时候跟我讨论歧视？”

“不，我希望现在我们立刻进行交配活动。”

“你小子绝对是故意这么说的。”

汉克仿佛打开了什么开关，他丢掉了一些稳重展现出他三十年前的不羁。汉克把一只手放在了康纳的阴茎上，忍不住为这根又粗又大的家伙吹了个口哨。康纳偏了偏头，他思考时候的小动作，“汉克，你不喜欢这款的话我可以去模控生命换一款，那里有现今已知物种的外生殖器款式还有幻想物种……”

“我的性幻想不在那上面，我对你这根大屌很满意，不用折腾自己——天啊你刚说的画面太令人反胃了，放过我们的钱包吧。”汉克单手撸动起康纳的阴茎，原型机早早地就把各种传感器开了起来。

感谢模控生命强迫症一般的拟真设计，现在康纳几乎和人类一样能感受刺激、快感、痛觉等等，也能给出近乎真人的反馈。

“噢！”康纳在汉克的爱抚下发出了诱人的声音，他从不在房事时压抑自己。仿生人缺少一份人类的矜持，他觉得汉克没有跟他一样的扫描系统，他得到快感就应该喊出来让汉克知道。如果他不表现得明显一些，汉克怎会了解他的感受呢？那在情侣相处时可是十分忌讳的。

汉克自然也喜欢康纳的声音。“你尽管喊出来，周围可没什么邻居听得见。”

“左边……啊、我觉得那边的元件灵敏度更高，有、唔有助于……”

“说人话。是不是这样弄更爽？”

“是的，但跟我得到数据不符。”

汉克大力地摩擦小康纳头部下那圈深色的沟壑，引出仿生人更大的呻吟，他恶劣地笑了起来毕竟他才是实战经验更多的那个。“很多东西书上并不会告诉你，人类就是这么狡猾的东西。”

汉克的手像付了魔力一样，指尖所及之处都带着电流。人类宽大的手掌托住仿生人的囊袋五指包拢看似随意地揉了一把就逼出了仿生人一声惊呼，仿生阴茎顶端冒出了点点白色。“康纳，有机会我们还是得再去拜访一趟卡姆斯基。”

“为什么？你对我现有的性爱模块不满意吗？”康纳低着头，从下往上看他的狗狗眼让人无法说出一个不字。

“你棒极了。”汉克奖励似地用掌心磨去冒出的白浊，“我的错，我不应该提那个变态混蛋天才。”

康纳感觉到汉克的情绪被调高了一成，握住他阴茎的手施加了更大的力道，带着不容忽视逼迫，逼迫他高潮。仿生人警探没那么容易屈服，面对威逼他紧咬着唇忍耐，不过几秒钟，CPU囤积的不明数据已经把他搞得晕乎乎，他哽咽着，几乎要求饶了。“这太棒了汉克，我、啊、我快要高潮了。”

“不行，孩子，我还有很多把戏你没见过呢。”汉克掐了把康纳阴茎的底端，他不知道这样有没有用，然后用拇指在龟头上画圈，这是种挑衅。“让我看看你能忍多久，不许调用那些该死的程序。”

汉克的指令让康纳有些无措，随即他明白过来汉克是要他不能作弊。不，他没考虑过那些，他跟汉克在一起时都是他的自主意识。“我不会因为这点小事就故意让我感受不到你，那不值得。”康纳刚说完他屁股下顶着他的东西又大了一点。

汉克变换着角度来回撸动，他死死盯着康纳的脸贪婪得几乎忘了呼吸，他今天不会轻易放过这家伙！

全身最敏感的地方被人肆意玩弄，康纳爽到有点过热，他不得不加快呼吸以散热。“汉克……慢、慢一点……”他竟然估错了汉克技巧，之前对方在床上隐忍克制的假象欺骗了他。汉克今天似乎特别兴奋，康纳仅剩的一点处理空间分析着，大概和今晚食入的东西有关，一大盘生蚝、韭菜……

“天，康纳你怎么也可以流那么多水？”汉克福至心灵地伸手在康纳屁股上摸了一把，指尖沾满了湿乎乎粘哒哒的液体。

“我不知道。“康纳绝不会说因为他升级了一下性爱模块，害他现在湿得仿佛失禁一般绝对是因为汉克的手。男人的手指花样百出，即使是仿生人也受不了，抑制不住的液体沿着股缝滴下打湿了汉克的裤子。

湿掉的裤子把男人已经立起的凶器勾勒得更加明显，可汉克没有解开裤子的打算，他沉迷于玩弄恋人的前方，即便对方已经难耐地用屁股蹭他也不为所动。

人类的手指顺着股缝挤入，指尖在入口处试探。身为最先进机型的康纳当然在那里也有丰富的感应元件，他能清楚的知道汉克粗壮的手指是如何滑入他的体内，指腹的薄茧擦过他通道的力度是多么的强势。略带侵略性的扩张带来的快感是迅速而猛烈的，感应元件被刺激形成的电流不断地冲击康纳的处理器。

“啊、啊、啊……”年轻的仿生人双手无意识地抓紧了汉克的衬衫，支撑着他自己的双腿腿开始打颤，强烈的快感让他无法很好的控制自己的机体。系统不断跳出红色警告，即将过载的危险让康纳不由自主地握住了汉克挤弄自己前方的手。他恳求地看向汉克，额角的led亮着危险的红光。

“Easy,kid.”汉克不为所动，“跟着这个感觉就好。”迫于命令康纳的手只好虚虚地握着，跟随男人的手上下。

流出的前液把男人的手弄得十分泥泞，撸动时甚至发出了不小的水声。捕捉到这声音的仿生人顿时觉得有些羞耻，他本不应该有这样的感觉。“我感、啊、感觉很奇怪，汉克。”康纳的声音带上了点哭腔，不知从何而起的羞耻感让他得到了更多的快感。

“就这样射给我。”

几乎是汉克的话音刚落，康纳就闭着眼睛低吼着射了出来，白色的仿真精液甚至喷到了汉克的胡子上。

“Good boy.”汉克没有立刻放开康纳，推挤着想再压榨出一些精液，可惜仿生人的构造只让康纳嘴唇颤抖，半天没有反应。

失神的康纳让汉克有一瞬间觉得心疼，他脸上的表情是那么脆弱，就像一个瓷娃娃——康纳新生的灵魂就如同泥胚，经由他的手拉扯，向着他想要的模样去塑造，最终康纳回应了他，成了现在这样，他最引以为豪的模样。

“嘿，康纳。醒醒。”汉克把康纳拉下来抱在怀中，轻吻着他的额头，为散热康纳的额头也聚了层薄薄的汗。

“抱歉，汉克，我还没能适应处理这种刺激，刚清理多余的数据花了一些时间。”康纳眨眨眼，他眼前是汉克的胡子还有上面粘着的不明液体。

出于习惯，这位警用型仿生人伸出舌头舔了一口。

“WTF？！康纳，那可是———!”汉克推了一把身上人，对方一点都不在意地看向他，末了舌尖还在唇上转了一圈。

“你就不能改掉这个习惯吗？”

“我就是被设计成这样子的。”态度坚定，丝毫没有悔改的意思。

“你今晚别想我会亲你。”

“你不想和我接吻了吗？那今晚我能用舌头再做点别的事情吗？比如……”康纳含住汉克的喉结，舌尖带着点轻佻扫过，半眯起的眼里满是揶揄，他不信汉克能够拒绝这个，现在主动权在他手里，他才是玩弄猎物的猎手了。

经验丰富的副队长挑了挑眉毛，这个安卓不愧是谈判专家，可今晚他意志坚定，不会被蝇头小利打动。

康纳伸手解开了汉克衬衫的第三颗扣子，他的舌头没有离开汉克的皮肤，配合着唇在他身上作画。

汉克低喘了一声。男人最大的优点是耐心，他在心里默念。

第四颗扣子被解开，微凉的手掌拨开衬衣，仿生人的舌头能碰到更多的地方了；第五颗扣子被解开，康纳已经挪到了非常危险的位置，他的下巴蹭着汉克顶起的裤子，乱七八糟的液体蹭到他的下巴上，反射出一片亮光。

就在康纳准备继续的时候，他的脸颊突然被舔了一下。

“相扑！！”

两个人都吓了一大跳，连康纳都不知道狗狗是何时来到他们身边。

仿佛被孩子撞见现场的父母一样，汉克大声地咒骂，康纳只好从汉克身上爬起来手忙脚乱地把相扑哄走。

“乖孩子快到厨房去，别打扰我们。”

“汪。”相扑用爪子扒了扒汉克身下的毯子。

“不，今晚你不适合再睡在这上面，这上面有我和汉克的体液，基于卫生和隐私等原因我建议等清洗完……”

“啪。”一声清脆的拍打声打断了康纳企图对相扑进行的谈判，康纳张着嘴困惑地看着汉克落在他大腿的手掌，他想从汉克那得到解释却收获了一个埋怨的眼神。

“走开，相扑，去厨房。”汉克用严厉的口气命令相扑，一把把康纳扯回了怀里。

圣伯纳犬见它今晚确实拿不回它的毯子了，可怜兮兮地“呜呜”两声，绕过纠缠在一起的两人拐进了厨房，它要找一个角落伤心一会。

汉克再一次获得和康纳独处的空间。

“你不能这样教训狗狗，他们可不吃你谈判那套。有时候就得来点强硬的，特别是对那些不长记性的来说。”

“我并不是……”康纳刚准备解释就看到了汉克戏谑的表情，男人纯粹是在借题发挥，但他不明白汉克为什么要这么做。

“关于人类生活你还有很多要学。”汉克在他大腿上拍了一巴掌，他得让身上这个小混蛋知道他不喜欢这样，再干类似的事他会受到惩罚。“人类教育不长记性的熊孩子最爱的一招。”大掌落到了仿生人的臀上，汉克这一巴掌力度不大，康纳咬着唇忍住了。

接着一巴掌接一巴掌有节奏地落下，些微刺痛感让康纳不得不抬高屁股。他的传感元件太敏感了，被汉克打红的屁股再蹭到粗糙的裤子上的滋味绝不好受。

男人的力道不能对仿生人造成什么实质性的损害，如果放在以前康纳估计都不会在意，但现在这个拍打所携带的惩诫意味让他处于爆发边缘。汉克不是想真的折辱他，康纳从没怀疑过，但他真不愿意让汉克继续这样打他了，他感到羞愧——康纳终于彻底明白了这种情绪。康纳会感到羞愧来源于他对汉克的爱，他确实为了完成任务做出很多在人类看来危险的举动，那些举动对喜欢他的汉克来说更难以接受。明明汉克倾力教导他如同对待一个人类菜鸟，可他却仗着自己是仿生人而为所欲为，他没有考虑到汉克的心情。

想通了这一层以后，他心甘情愿接受汉克的惩诫，然而汉克早就原谅了他，现在的拍打不过是一种情趣，这令他更加羞愧了。

“汉克，就，停手。”康纳小心地躲闪着，姿势所限他并不能完全避开。

“你们安卓不是感觉不到疼痛的吗？”又拍了一巴掌。

“不，我不是。”康纳把上身压得很低几乎贴在汉克身上，屁股则高高翘起，他企图用这样拉开自己屁股与男人手掌之间的距离。

“记不住我说的话？”汉克的喉结滑动了一下，主动凑到他面前的康纳努力维持机械化的表情，梗直着脖子把最脆弱的地方露给他……男人花了很多力气才压抑住内心暴起的施虐欲。

“汉…汉克…”轻微的痛感渐渐转化为另一种冲动，他本就湿乎乎的屁股变得更加糟糕了，只要汉克拍一巴掌就会有一小股液体溢出，把汉克的手腕都弄湿了。康纳必须竭尽全力才能确保他张嘴不会喊出什么奇怪的话来，他快要被逼出眼泪来了。“Please，停下，你可以对我做其他任何事。”

“我得确保你真的记住了我说过的话，否则我怎么知道我停手后你马上就忘了呢？“

“我保证。“

汉克似笑非笑地看着他，这仿生人在他这好像没什么信誉了。

“……”康纳像是拼命在忍耐什么一样，嘴唇咬紧又放开，最后终于吐出一句：“Daddy.康纳会做个好孩子。”

……汉克丢脸地射在了裤子里。

空气凝固了几秒，连康纳都找不出什么话来安慰他，只好干巴巴地说：“如果早一点听从我的建议，副队长，你就可以把精液射进我的屁股里面而不是射在裤子上了。”

汉克又羞又气，他怎么跟16、7岁的毛头小子一样这么急吼吼地就射了，明明应该是他把康纳逼得哭出声浑身软绵绵地趴在地上求自己操进去，然后他把康纳做到两眼翻白爽翻天才是啊！

“根据我的推演，你的计划成功率低于25%。”

“妈的，老子被一个安卓看扁了。安卓都他妈能骑到人类脸上来嘲讽了。”

“或许现在换我来主导也没问题，汉克，根据我的计算你只需要再过十分钟就能够再次勃起。”

“我恨科技。”汉克盯着仿生人的脸很想咬一口泄愤，他一定有办法让这个安卓哭着求他操他……“骑到我脸上来，康纳。”

“我不明白……”康纳显然很快进行了联网搜索，他得到的答案让他脸红。“你确定要我这么做吗？”

“Fucking 安卓，你到底听不听得懂人话！快点，骑过来，我要舔你。”

汉克喊出来的话刷新了康纳的认知，果然档案不会告诉他汉克下限如此低。

“别到现在才告诉我你什么感觉都没有都是装出来的。”

“当然不是！”

“你不想要daddy让你舒服吗？”

光是想象那个画面，康纳都觉得自己要烧起来了。

仿生人被拍打过的屁股不会像人类的那样呈现粉红色，但留在那里的刺痛感没那么容易散去，随着时间的推移反倒越发清晰，就像那里还有小虫子在啃一般又麻又痒。康纳知道这一切都是错觉，但他仍然不想让屁股沾到别的东西，汉克的脸不行胡子不行。

汉克推了推康纳催促他快点，一边麻利地把自己脏成一团的裤子蹬掉，小兄弟接触到空气的一瞬汉克舒爽地叹了口气。

“汉克，我觉得这一次我们还是像以前那样，我为你口交然后你插入我，这样对我们的负担都会小一些。”康纳垂死挣扎。

“明天我们俩放假。哦吼，最先进的原型机也会怕了吗，刚才是谁还嘲讽我来着。”

“……你不该这么说的。”康纳额角的led闪了闪红光，然后又恢复成养眼的湖蓝，康纳的好胜心被激发了出来，他身为原型机的尊严他自己来维护。

康纳仿佛壮士断臂一般跨到汉克脸上，他得用自己的膝盖撑着自己，如果他坐下去估计他们就能载入史册——被仿生人屁股闷死和用屁股谋杀人类。

“这才是daddy的好孩子。”

汉克把头埋进了仿生人的臀瓣之中，大手分开俩瓣翘臀好让穴口暴露出来方便他的舌头去舔弄。仿生人自身分泌的润滑液干净无味，于是汉克毫无心理负担地凑上去用自己的胡子把那些液体给擦了下来。没怎么护理过的胡须对于刚被拍打过的屁股来说有些刺激过度了，汉克能够感觉到康纳颤抖的腿和持续不断流下的液体打湿他的胡子后流到他的脖子上。可他哪有时间去擦掉它，康纳那被设计得极其逼真的后穴正在他眼前不安地张合，他得抓紧时间去安抚。

被手指扩张过的后穴很容易就接纳了汉克的舌头，柔软的舌尖轻易地碰到了内里，但康纳太紧张了，他没办法放任汉克的舌头进进出出。为了不窒息，汉克只好伸出俩根拇指扒开那暗粉色的洞口，整个嘴唇贴上，用他能使出的最大力气又吸又舔。

康纳这会真克制不住他的眼泪了，瞪着眼任由泪水扑扑地往下掉，他抓着汉克的头发胡乱地扯，因汉克行为而起的快感要远远超出他实际得到的，他感到更慌乱了。

“轻点、轻点，”汉克被康纳扯疼了，不得不停下来制止仿生人把他变成秃子，“想赞美我的技术你得换个方式。”

“抱歉。”康纳连忙松开了手，这为他赢得了一点喘息时间，但是汉克说话时吹在他下身的气同样让他难耐，他只好握紧拳头堵住自己的嘴。

汉克哼了一声表示他接受道歉，马上就又投入到之前的工作中去。沉甸甸的仿生人囊袋压在他鼻子上，还好给了他一点呼吸的空间，人类充分利用优势用高挺的鼻梁顶撞那块地方，他的舌头配合地骚扰后方。

快感汇聚而成的电流像道闪电般击中康纳，他扭着腰想要逃跑却被汉克眼疾手快地拉了回来。臀肉打在脸上发出令人脸热的声音，汉克无法克制地趁机让自己的脸能埋得更深一些。就跟人类看见可爱的猫猫狗狗会想把脸埋进它们的毛绒之中还会左右摆头多蹭几次一样，汉克为康纳的屁股着迷了，柔软有弹性又光滑无比。纵然这会让自己看起来像个变态一样，汉克还是放任自己对这个人造屁股又蹭又舔。

放浪的行径令康纳无处可逃，他只得用最后的毅力撑住自己，这反倒变相鼓励了汉克，用唇舌制造了大量噪音。

“汉克，够了，我……“康纳放弃之前和汉克赌气的决定，他刚发泄过一次的阴茎早就不由自主地再次立起，而且很快将要再一次释放。他没有经历过所谓的前列腺高潮，但知道被插入能获得的快感无以伦比，他也乐意保持着被汉克插入的状态射精，可被汉克用舌头舔一舔就射得一塌胡涂不在计划内。

也许是康纳带着的哭腔太不同寻常，汉克停了下来改用手指照顾他的后穴，三根手指轻松地被接纳了。腾出口地汉克能够出声安慰他的情人：“乖孩子，你做得很好。我舔你舔得不爽吗，为什么要我停下来？“

康纳胡乱地点头，哽咽着说：“这太超过了，我从来没有感受过这么剧烈的高潮，汉克，我觉得我要坏掉了。”

“放松，你没那么容易坏。”汉克此时才意识到这个仿生人确确实实就是个少不经事的。这安卓仗着自己的资料库天不怕地不怕，可一旦遇到超出他知道的范围，他就还是会惊恐不安，缺乏经验让他比人类处子更容易惶恐。汉克的怜爱之心被激起，他很想把人拉过来好好安抚一番，他没办法看着康纳独自面对恐惧。另一方面，他把康纳逼到这份上让他不舍得放弃，还有什么比用舌头就让伴侣高潮更值得自豪的呢？他只需要再接再厉，康纳就会哭泣着被他舔射，无意识地趴在地上任他为所欲为。

继续还是放过他，这是个问题。

康纳没能感知到汉克正陷入天人交战中，扭着屁股想要得到汉克的仁慈：不要光玩弄他的屁股，撸一撸他前面或者干脆就这样上他——被舌头玩弄确实很舒服，羞耻心令他放不开去全盘接受那些快感，身心矛盾让康纳陷入不上不下的境地，不如直接给他一个痛快。

被白花花的屁股又糊了一脸的汉克暗骂了一句，小兔崽子根本就乐在其中食髓知味了，竟然会晃着屁股主动求欢了。他之前纠结根本就是白费功夫，他要做的就是带康纳打开新世界的大门。

三根手指在后穴里翻搅，同时把嘴凑上去朝里面吹个气再舔一圈被撑开的穴口，然后含住囊袋用力吮吸——还没等汉克再一次把舌头伸进去和手指一起，康纳就像被掐住脖子一般的呻吟，肠道痉挛着死死绞紧了他的手指。

仿生人宕机一般失去支撑倒向一边，他的身体还在小幅度抽搐。汉克好笑地爬起来把人捞进怀里，他还算有点良心没就这样操进去，噢，他的小兄弟可早就又恢复活力，现在正蹭着高潮失神中的仿生人屁股一跳一跳着呢。

“康纳，你还好吗？”汉克发誓这是他这辈子最温柔的口吻。

要不是康纳额角的led正常工作着，汉克真要以为他坏掉了。过了十几秒，康纳才眨眨眼恢复过来，这一次失神比前一次还要久。“汉克，我刚才似乎死了一样。”康纳寻找到汉克的唇，轻轻地贴住然后分开，“但我没有感到害怕，我看见一片亮光，感到非常温暖……”

“老天，这是你对我讲的最动听的情话了。嘿，我要把他它当作我手机铃声。”

“我觉得这会对我和他人造成困扰，请不要那么做。”

“那Daddy现在能操你了吗？康纳警官？”

不得不说仿生人的好处就在于此，无论连续高潮几次他们都活力满满，跟人类只去了一次后第二次就懒洋洋不想动有着天差地别。康纳稍微撑起自己，一手扶住汉克的肩膀对准他的分身就坐了下去。被玩弄了许久的后穴轻松把巨物吃了下去，毕竟汉克的尺寸也是超过平均水平的，像今天这么顺利也是第一次。

人类滚烫的性器滑入泥泞的甬道，内里没来得及流出的液体被推挤着从穴口溢出，发出“噗噗”像是气泡被戳破的声音。

“坏孩子，弄脏了裤子后又弄脏了地板。”汉克的手掌托住康纳的屁股，仿生人的体重可不轻，他得借助点外力才不至于扭伤自己的腰。康纳体贴地没有戳破汉克，跪坐在他身上自觉用力吞吐男人的阴茎。

汉克现在怎么看康纳都像在看一只被猎人夹住的兔子，笨拙地想要跳离却又被钉回去。这样可怜兮兮又特别努力的小家伙，他不抓紧时间欺负还等什么。

“还是今天daddy玩得太过，把可怜的康纳玩松了呢？”汉克虚情假意地捏捏康纳的屁股，“需要daddy停下来为你检修一下？”他完全进入了角色之中，一个关心自己情人的糖爹当然要时时刻刻嘘寒问暖。

不知道汉克还想玩什么把戏，康纳紧张地摇摇头，明知道自己不可能出现被操松的情况下，还是努力夹紧了屁股。

汉克接着生动演绎了得寸进尺的老流氓形象。“该死，我快被你夹断了。”他抱怨着一边又用力往里面捅了捅，为表示说服力还用手掰开两瓣丰满的臀瓣。

“你的指令把我弄糊涂了。”康纳扶着汉克的肩膀不动了，他也是有点小脾气的。

“我在夸奖你的屁股，小混蛋，快继续把屁股扭起来。”

“好孩子会得到奖励吗？”他当然懂得为自己争取权益。

“Daddy会把精液全都给你，射满你这个漏掉的屁股——!”

“漏掉的屁股没办法含着你的精液出一整天任务，副队长。”

“操，堵住了你下面还没办法堵住你上面了。”

“对此我的解释是，已经高潮过两次的我对快感有了一定的免疫，如果想要把我再干得说不出话来……”康纳知道不用把话说完，他对汉克的刺激已经足够，男人正拼命地往里面挤，粗大的龟头顶着他甬道内最敏感的地方打圈，很快他又只能喘着气无法组织出连贯的语言了。他的CPU在短时间内超频了两次，这是很危险的行为，但他仍然渴望同汉克一起再次登顶。

仿生人漂亮的阴茎抵在汉克的小腹上，射过两次依旧还有透明的液体滴下，他优秀的学习能力表现了出来，不用抚慰前端他可以依靠后面的刺激还有汉克的话语达到高潮了。对，只需要再多一点……仿生阴茎一跳一跳打在汉克身上，拉出了一道晶莹的线桥。

“再多给我、唔啊、啊、汉克，再多给一点。”

汉克在喉间发出了意味不明的低吼，像一头雄狮威吓他的俘虏一样，接着托住康纳的手突然松开并顺势把人掀翻在地上。年轻的警探的双腿被牢牢折在胸前，屁股抬起到一个适合插入的角度，他的嘴唇被啃得发红甚至有点肿，身体因为人类的抽插而不住哆嗦。

康纳任由自己的分身在汉克的小腹上来回滑动，他的系统不断跳出红色的提示告诉他受到过多的压力，用人类的话来说他不仅被操得多处挫伤甚至还有骨头错位的风险，全赖汉克。他才不会去管什么系统警告，康纳用腿死死缠住身上人的腰，他能决定他要什么。

机器男孩就像一颗化过的黄油，黏糊糊软绵绵地挂在他的好“daddy”身上，从里到外散发着一股甜味。好吧，那甜味只是汉克的错觉，他正忙着用舌头舔去康纳皮肤上冒出的细汗，他的男孩就像一盘可口的布丁。一整晚都没有被照顾到可怜兮兮挺了一晚的乳尖被汉克叼进嘴里，又吸又舔还用上一点牙齿妄想开发出一条小缝。多重刺激让康纳CPU再一次超过了负荷，他甚至不知道自己正不自觉地用脚后跟蹭着汉克的背。

汉克感觉也快到了，他把头埋在康纳的颈窝在他耳边发出了极度色情的喉音，康纳回应一般胡乱又喊了几声“Daddy”。男人的动作有一瞬间的停止，手指在仿生人大腿上留下了深深的印记，冷不零丁，几股微凉的乳白色液体喷溅在他隐约的腹肌上。

 

“汉克。”精力充沛的仿生人没多久就翻身趴在汉克胸口，用手指调戏着男人胸口两点。一晚两次已经挑战了汉克这个年纪的极限，他眼疾手快地抓住那只还在挑火的手，用眼神示意对方老实一些，他在神智恢复后只想抱着这个气人安卓好好温存——不，绝不是他不想来第三发。

然而安卓就像看不懂他的眼色一般，轻轻地用手拍了拍他的胸口，“在很多有年龄差的情侣之间经常会出现这种情况，我可以理解。你不用放在心上，我今晚很享受。”

我他妈一定要干死这个安卓！汉克也只能在心里喊一喊了，他是脑子坏掉了才去和仿生人拼体力。“如果你能老实多夸夸我的技术我会更开心。”汉克揉了揉康纳的头发，“你从哪学来的嗯？在床上喊我——”

“Daddy.”康纳眨眨眼，“在大多数语境下这个单词并不是指‘父亲’，我当然明白怎么使用它了。”

“不许对其他人讲这个词。”

“Got it.”

“这条毯子不能再给相扑用了，用你的工资买条新的。”

“……Got it.”

“然后我决定在母亲节那天带你去拜访卡姆斯基。”

“你真幼稚，汉克。”

“嘿！下次你哭着喊Daddy我也不会放过你的！”

“我很期待。”

 

 

END.


End file.
